User blog:Parinwaris/My Ideas For PBB Events(MY IDEA NOTE THAT PLS)
My ideas for the pbb events(2018)(2019 too) None of these are going to be true, but i'm posting this anyway. Thank you for your attention getting grabbed by this post. All of these are my own ideas so of course there's going to be some weird festivals and days too(such as Songkran which most of you are never going to know about it xD) Songkran Event(13 - 16 April) Songkran is a festival in thailand that we splash water, at eachother, everyone will probably be wet at that day in outside. Now in this age there are also water guns for us to use and spray water at eachother xD. The Pokemons that I choose will be a reskinned Comfey, and it can be found anywhere in Roria with the chance of 5/1000(1/200) and it's colours of the flowers vary from Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, and the Shadow Comfey which is the rarest in them. During the event days, the chance of you finding a Water-type and Grass-type wild Pokemon''' increases by''' 30%. The chances of you finding a Bug-type or Ice-type wild Pokemon decreases by 30%. Also, when you are EV training, fighting a Water-type Pokemon gives you double the EVs they normally give. Interesting isn't it? Lol Halloween Event(21 - 31 October) Halloween, you know what it is. I (of course) will choose Darkrai. You remember Route 18 right, it is full of swamps and there is a treehouse if i can remember, in it there will be a key and you grab it and remember the arrows shown in that treehouse then you have to go to Route 15(doesn't make sense at all lol) and go to a bridge that will be specially constructed just for this event, go to the end of the rope bridge and go to unlock the door and it will unlock the chamber and you will enter a dungeon maze, then follow the arrows that was shown in the treehouse in Route 18, and go to the end and you will find Darkrai, it will just disappear and it will be available roaming around Roria in a chance of 1% during the event days but will be decreased to 1/1000 the same as the other roaming pokemon when the event ends. Christmas - New Year Event(20 December - 31 December) In the Christmas event there is going to be a new reskin for all traded Pokemon, when you got your Pokemon in your hands after you just finished the trade, it has a chance to turn into a Snow-form of it, i don't know how much chance should it be though, help me in the comments! xD Also, there is going to be a mission, you have to go and re-battle the 7th Gym Leader(only can be re-battled during the event days) now he wants to re-battle you again to see if you have improved, and iof you won the battle he will give you a special prize(again, help me in the comments what the special prize should be). 'Updated : Chinese New Year(1 - 10 February 2019)' Wow another weird festival, in the event there will be some new decorations to Anthian Park and it is Chinese-Japanese theme and there will be a lot of NPCs celebrating the chinese lunar new year. The special mythical Pokemon is Cresselia, but in this event which regular Cresselia would probably already be out there, the event Cresselia will have a chinese designed hat and is reskinned. You can find it by going to the pavillion at Anthian park(pc version only) in the middle there is a book like in the 2018 egg hunt that teleports you to ther places, but the book is designed to be an old chinese book, Click it and it will teleport you to a new place designed for the event called "Ruins Of The Moon", which is takes place inside the moon''' and somehow you can jump and have '''LESS GRAVITY(cause its the moon duh) and you have to do a very short parkour to the end and you'll find another book which looks just like the book you found earlier, but its on the ground and most of the parts are teared and ripped and the papers look brownish, you click it and it will teleport you to another world which has no name which takes place in the old Chinese palace. You have to search for an NPC(there are up to 30 NPCs all over the place and they dress the same), and he will give you a mysterious egg, he said that it will soon hatch in around thousands of years later, so that makes sense that you'll have to teleport back to the current world again and it will probably hatch, so go back to the book that teleported you here, and it will take you back to Anthian Park, and the egg will hatch, giving you a Lv1 Cresselia. Also, there will be more random NPCs that literally do nothing scattered in any route that "has trees", those trees will turn into cherry blossoms during the event. Also, there is another mission, bring Solrock and Lunatone to the same place you went for a Cresselia egg and go to the place using the same method, and bring Solrock and Lunatone to the Emperor, if you didn't have both of them yet and you talked to the Emperor, his dialogue will be "Oh, I am looking for some material to create some stones for all of my princesses and the workers, can you help me look for some materials for me?" and if you give both to them he will say "Thank you very much, for your help, I already made some of them from your Pokémon now, now take your Pokémon back, and here, have some of the stones, he will give you an "Old" Sun stone and an "Old" Moon stone. It can be used to evolve the Pokémon capable of them and they will evolve into a reskinned Pokémon, it will have Chinese dresses and have the ability "Ancient Roots" which makes them inflict x2 the damage it usually does on Rock, Ground, Steel-type attacks and also can't be knocked off by some moves(such as Whirlwind, etc.) Uh so long..that looks so long and hard to complete. That's it, I can't do more than this. Suggest in the comments what more fake events should i do. :) - Parinwaris Category:Blog posts